Disclosed embodiments relate to the frame structure of a door leaf for the rail vehicle sector. The technology used at present for the frame structure of a door leaf for the rail vehicle sector is based on an aluminum or steel frame covered with a metal sheet on the outer side and inner side. Currently, the door leaf consists of two transverse profiles, which are arranged at the top and at the bottom, and two longitudinal profiles, which form the rear edge and the front edge, it being necessary for these to have a bendable design. On account of the increasing market requirements in terms of thermal insulation and/or sound insulation, it is necessary to thermally decouple the load-bearing frame construction.
Disclosed embodiments provide an improved door leaf for a vehicle, in particular a rail vehicle.